


a million reasons

by retts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Outing?, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy Tweets with the best of intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a million reasons

**Author's Note:**

> So okay. I do feel a bit weird assuming that Liam and Zayn are real, like talking about them as _fact_ so I don't, really. I want them to be real but you know the rule: pictures or it didn't happen. Write fanfic meanwhile. 
> 
> Oh yeah: this drabble is talking about this, by the way. 
> 
> http://thecutestirishboy.tumblr.com/image/47484918336
> 
> I don't actually approve in accidental outings, but since it's all subtext anyway.

 

 

'Oh.'

Liam blinked at his phone. 'Andy, you bloody twit.'

Zayn grinned and nudged Liam, leaning close to peer at the apologetic message from Andy. 'I guess we've been outed, babe. Shall we make it official? Snog in the next show?'

Despite himself, Liam snorted. 'How do you know he's not talking about me and someone else? Like Lou or Niall? I hear they're more popular than you, when it comes to my affections.' He fluttered his eyelashes at Zayn.

'I resent the implication that they could ever love you more than me!'

Liam shook his head, but his smile drifted away as he replied to Andy with an unhappy smiley face. This was going to cause trouble with management, Liam was sure. He was still sore with them for his current relationship, even if he did adore Loki.

Zayn touched the back of his neck. 'What's going on in your head, Li?'

He tilted his head sideways to look at Zayn, whose eyes were dark and sympathetic. 'My idiot of a best friend,' muttered Liam. 'Couldn't he have at least denied that I'm with someone first before Tweeting the rest of it?'

Zayn was quiet for a bit, his thumb now working circles under Liam's ear. The touch was soothing and he dropped his head onto Zayn's shoulder. 'Is it so awful that he didn't?' Zayn asked. Slowly. Carefully.

'Zayn,' said Liam. 'You know most of what Andy said isn't true.'

The shoulder under Liam's cheek lifted in a deep inhale. Fingers tightened ever so slightly on his nape. 'It could be.'

Liam licked his lips. His mobile was constantly vibrating with messages and notifications, and Liam dropped it on the sofa. 'You mean with Lou or Niall?'

'Yeah, no, I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you, Liam.'

And because Liam couldn't resist: 'Seriously?'

Liam could feel Zayn's amusement. The other boy tugged on the back of his collar until Liam reluctantly sat up. A lopsided smile tipped up the corner of Zayn's mouth. 'Serious as Sirius Black.'

'Fanboy,' Liam snickered. Then he sighed and bit his thumbnail, glancing at Zayn under his lashes. 'Do you really want to? We haven't, you know, really talked about - ' He waved a hand in the space between them ' - whatever this is.'

'According to most people, I'm already shagging you.' Zayn flexed his fingers and trailed them forward, lingering on each of the moles on Liam's face. A flush appeared on his cheeks and his smile turned bashful. 'And yeah, I do.'

Liam swallowed, staring at Zayn's face. 'Has it been leading to this, then?'

'Maybe.'

'Yeah. Okay. You do throw yourself at me an awful lot,' said Liam with a tiny nod.

Zayn rolled his eyes but his smile was widening by degrees, until it was that beautiful beaming thing that had caught Liam's attention so long ago, made him think, _oh, it could be you, then._

He hesitantly reached up and cupped the side of Zayn's face. Zayn turned slightly so he could kiss Liam's palm. Liam felt his heart skip a beat.

'At least,' he said lightly, tipping forward until they were so close, 'management will have a reason to shout at me.'

Zayn smiled. 'I'll give them a million reasons.'

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah. I got a [Tumblr](http://clare-is-a-weed.tumblr.com/) because why not, right? You can even give me prompts because sometimes I hate working on my own ideas; I get stuck so easily.


End file.
